She doesn't remember
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: An evil man makes London Tipton forget her own life, but Zack saves her and helps her to remember...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Suite Life series.**

* * *

><p><strong>She doesn't remember<strong>

**22 year old London Tipton may act all sassy and confident, like a chick who's got the experience of at least 20 sexy fuck-sessions in her, but she's actually a virgin.**

She turn off the light in her room, tired and ready to go get some much needed sleep when someone walks up behind her and knock her out.

"What...?" says London when she wake up again.

She's no longer in her room at the Tipton Hotel and she's not wearing her red dress, instead she's in a small dirty apartment, wearing only a tight push up bra that hug her big sexy C-cup boobs and tiny sexy pink lace panties.

"Ah, I see my little baby is awake." says a tall man as he enter the room. He has short dark hair and seem to be around 40 years old.

"Me is nobody's baby. I'm actually..." begins London, about to say her name, when she notice that she has no idea who she is.

"Your name's Emma Turner and you're my bimbo." says the unknown man.

"Doesn't sound familiar. Why can't I remember my life?" says London in a sad confused tone.

"Please, baby. I can't believe that little shit of a drink you had in the porn-bar last night gave you a damn amnesia. Emma, don't pretend that you don't remember anything. This isn't funny. Put on your old sweatpants and your cool leather jacket, we've got work to do." says the unknown man.

London sees the clothes on the floor next to the couch she sit on.

The sweatpants are not clean ( there is cum stains and poop stains on them and they smell like fat shit ). On the other hand the jacket seem okay.

"Can't I get some clean pants, sir...?" says London.

"Why, Emma? There's gonna be more poop and cum on 'em soon enough. Get fuckin' dressed. We are late." says the unknown man.

London put on the dirty pants and the jacket.

"Don't zip up your jacket all the way. It's not cold outside and we want the boys to see your boobs, right sexy baby?" says the unknown man.

"What...? Who are you...?" says London.

"I'm Dave Gordon and I'm your boyfriend." says the unknown man. "Emma, you and me have been dating since you graduated from high school."

Dave pull London along with him out.

As they walk along the street a man come up them. He's the same age as dave and he says "I hope Emma's ready to bring her A-game today, cause I'm really horny."

"We won't get much A-game from my bimbo this time, she thinks she has some damn amnesia-shit or something. I'll make sure she is a bit sexy though." says Dan.

"I'm not fakin' my amnesia! Me really don't remember..." says London.

"Shut up! Your job is to spread legs and moan like a porn star. If we want you to talk we tell you so." says Dave.

Dave and the other man pull London with them back into the dirty apartment.

"Emma! Do your thing!" says Dave as he spank London hard on the ass.

"What...?" says London.

"Take off your jacket and dance for Marc, like you know he like." says Dave.

"No." says London.

"Dance, Emma! Or I'll smash this into your tight shit hole." says Dave as he grab a big steel dildo.

London pull off the jacket and try to do a sexy dance.

Dave's friend, apparently named Marc, pull out his dick and starts to masturbate to London's dance.

"Ahhh, yes! Good, Emma. Just like the night you and Dave started dating. Sexy much. Nice and porn-like." says Marc.

"Mac, fuck my naughty little Emma in her soft pussy. Just the way we all know she love it so much." says Dave.

"Emma, now I'll bang you!" says Marc as he pull off his clothes, fart so hard over London's pants that poop stains come on them and then he pull them off and push his hard dick deep into London's pussy and starts to fuck her all wild like in a porn-movie.

"Ohhhhh, no! Hurts!" screams London as Marc rape her and take her virginity.

"Emma, don't be a wimp. This is what you love more than anything in the whole damn world." says Dave.

"She's so nice and tight. Kinda hard to believe that this slut's been fucked so many times." moans Marc.

"I know, but it's a good thing. No matter how much we fuck this little girl she'll always be tight and soft down there." says Dave.

"Oh yeah, our sexy little slut is so stupid, but so sexy. She doesn't care that we fuck her and cum in her all the time." says Marc.

"What...? I don't love this you perverted freaks." says London.

"Oh, you love it, Emma!" says Marc. "Don't you remember what you said to Dave when he first hit on you, sweetie? You told him that it had been your special dream since you were a little 6 year old kid to have a horny man rape you."

"I would never say that, ya shit." says London.

"Ha, now you'll get mu cum, sexy little Emma!" screams Marc out loud as he cum inside London's pussy.

At the same time, Zack Martin get a txt-message that says: "Zack, we have a new girl to fuck now. Get over here and try her out."

Zack sends a response back that says: "Sure, dude. I'll be there as soon as I can."

45 minutes later, Zack show up at Dave's apartment.

Marc's no longer there and London's asleep on the couch.

Zack get horny when he sees London, cause she has her face turned away from the door so all he see is a skinny girl with tan skin and long dark hair.

"Emma, wake up we have one of my younger friends here to do you. I think it's gonna be a bit more fun for you now. This guy's your age so get ready." says Dave.

London wakes up and rub her eyes and yawn.

"You?" says Zack surprised when he notice that the girl he thought was a simple slut is actually London Tipton.

"Do you know me, sir?" says London confused.

"No, you just...uh remind me of someone I knew a long time ago." says Zack.

Zack understands that London clearly doesn't remember who he is and he also knows that if Dave finds out that he knows London, dave would kill him so he act like everything is okay.

"Emma, now I'll fuck you!" says Zack, all manly.

"No!" says London.

Zack fuck London, but he is as gentle as he can be without making Dave notice and whisper to London "I'll save you, London. Soon thing will be okay again."

"London? That's my real name?" whisper London.

"Yes...you are London Tipton." whisper Zack.

15 minutes later, Zack is ready to cum, but he pull out and cum on the floor, not wanting to cum inside London.

"You should have done that in her, dude." says Dave with a small friendly laugh.

"Maybe another time..." says Zack.

Zack leave the apartment.

2 hours later he return while Dave is fucking London.

"Dave, stop that now!" says Zack as he pull out a gun and aim it at Dave.

"Zack, are you crazy? Why can't I rape the shit out of my own bimbo?" says Dave all angry, but still fucking London hard while he talk.

"She's not your bimbo, she's London Tipton, damn it. She also happen to be my friend so let her go or I'll kill you." says Zack.

"You damn liar. She's mine now." says Dave.

"No!" says Zack as he fire his gun and kills Dave.

Dave's dick slip out of London's pussy as he fall down dead on the floor.

"Now you're safe, London." says Zack.

"Thanks, sir." says London with a sweet smile.

Suddenly a bunch of images flash through London's mind. To see Zack and hear his voice makes start to slowly remember her real life.

While in Zack's car on the way to the Tipton Hotel, London ask "You told me that my name's London Tipton...tell me more about me. What am I, poor, rich or maybe something in between?"

"Rich." says Zack. "Your father owns hotels all over the planet and you're a sassy spoiled brat of a woman, but I and your other friends like you anyway."

"Sassy? That feels kinda familiar...can see a scene in my head of a teenage me being all rude to some blonde chick..." says London.

"That's true. Good, your memory is comin' back." says Zack. "What else can you remember?"

"I remember a huge luxury ship and a girl who's all country-style and I also see a little dog." says London.

"Okay, good. What else?" says Zack.

"There's a fat kid and then there's 2 boys who look the same, like twins..." says London. "Also there's this black man in a suit who's telling me what to do and..."

"And...?" says Zack.

"Nothing more at the moment." says London.

Later at the hotel, Zack helps London to remember.

"This is you at your high school graduation." says Zack as he show London a photo from their graduation aboard the SS Tipton.

"I looked kinda good." says London.

"You still do." says Zack.

"Are you and me dating?" says London suddenly.

"No, you don't have a long-term man in your life...at least none that I know about." says Zack. "Why do you think you and me are a thing?"

"Because you seemed so comfortable when you were...uh...you know... earlier." says London.

"When I fucked you? I was pretending to be confident. Truth is I was really nervous, cause you are my friend and I didn't wanna destroy that by fucking you." says Zack.

"Oh...and about that, thanks for the fact that you didn't cum in me." says London.

"You're welcome, London. I knew that you didn't want me to cum in you." says Zack.

"How sassy am I exactly? Please don't tell me that I'm an evil bitch." says London.

"You're just sassy enough, I'd say. Not evil, just sassy. You have a sweet side." says Zack.

"What do I love?" says London.

"Fashion. I remember you flyin' to Paris just to shop and come back the same day." says Zack.

"Am I only a rich spoiled brat who has no real life?" says London.

"Well...you were like that at one point, but much less so now, so no fear." says Zack.

"Did you like me even when I was a fuckin' brat-one?" says London.

"I guess...you kinda scared me half to death a few times, but most of the time I thought you were kinda cool." says Zack.

"OMG!" says London. "Zack, I remember you...your brother's name's Cody and the dog...she's mine."

"Yes, your memory is back." says Zack.

"Now that I'm me again, I have a question..." says London. "Do you wanna fuck me? It was kinda nice when you did it before and I wanna do it again, for real this time. Please..."

"Thanks, London, but I have to say no." says Zack. "I'd rather have you as my friend than try to date you and fail."

"Okay, that's cool too." says London.

"Yeah, it is." says Zack.

"I still enjoyed you fucking me though. You've got a strong dick." says London. "And thanks so much for saving my life."

**The End.**


End file.
